Mid Infrared (“MIR”) laser sources that produce a fixed wavelength output beam can be used in many fields such as, in medical diagnostics, pollution monitoring, leak detection, analytical instruments, homeland security and industrial process control. Recently, lasers have been used to protect aircraft from sophisticated heat-seeking missiles. Unfortunately, existing portable, compact MIR laser sources do not generate an output beam having sufficient power, a narrow linewidth, and an accurately tunable wavelength.